Kaio Sama
is a character in Dragon Ball Z, based on the Dragon Ball created by Akira Toriyama. He also appears in Dragon Ball GT by Toei Doga. He is a deity and Goku's final martial arts teacher (Altough he taught Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo and Chiaotzu as well), and later mentor. His planet is at the end of a long winding road known as Snake Way, where he teaches new techniques as the Spirit Bomb and Kaio-ken. Despite the fact that his planet is around 100 feet in diameter, its gravity is ten times greater than Earth's. He has a monkey named Bubbles, and a motor-mouth grasshopper named Gregory. He has a habit of telling corny jokes to visitors, altough he possesses great wisdom and knowledge about the universe. He specialises in universal telepathic links. His best fighter, aside from Goku, is Olibu. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Goku arrives on King Kai's Planet after months of running to train for the coming battle against the Saiyans. As part of Goku's training he tells him to chase his pet monkey Bubbles, who happens to be very fast and has adjusted to the planet's gravity. After three weeks, Goku caught Bubbles. He then instructed him to hit his pet cricket, Gregory on the head with a heavy mallet. In time Goku accomplised this as well. Goku soon found that chasing Bubbles increased his speed greatly, and attempting to hit Gregory increased his strength massively. King Kai also revealed to Goku his Saiyan ancestry. Soon before the Saiyans' arrival on Earth, Goku left for Earth after being revived, with King Kai witnessing the battle. Frieza Saga Soon after Vegeta retreated, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo and Chiaotzu took the journey on Snake Way and arrived on King Kai's Planet faster than Goku for special training if the surviving Earth heroes should suceed in finding the Dragon Balls and assist them in the battle against Vegeta. However, King Kai warned Goku never to encounter Frieza, an intergalatic tyrant and the most fearsome being in the universe. Yamucha, Tien and Chiaotzu receive training from King Kai, with Piccolo opting out doing most of the training by himself (believing it to be silly and pointless catching Bubbles in mere seconds, compared to Goku's three weeks). However, he was suprised to see improvents in their skills during a sparring match. As King Kai witnessed the battle against Frieza, The recently-killed Ginyu Force (without Captain Ginyu), fought the Z Fighters in training (without Piccolo who had been revived) and were defeated by the Z Fighters and sent to Hell, which is impressive considering King Kai considered them to be most fearsome group in the universe, and at least five times stronger than Goku prior to training. (Although he did actually invite them to his planet to assess their level). He soon noticed that Frieza was not defeated as originally thought, and Frieza injured Piccolo, then killed Krillin. This heinous action caused Goku to transforrm into a Super Saiyan. Eventually Goku in his new form, overwhelmed Frieza, leaving him to attempt to destroy Namek. Although not instantly destroyed, the planet had less than 5 minutes until it explodes. With Kami now revived, and the Dragon Balls collected, King Kai decided to plan to revive all those who perished in the name of Frieza within the year. This would revive in turn Guru who died because of the pain of seeing his children by Frieza's cruelty. Frieza powered up to full power and began to fight Goku. As Shenron resurrected all those who were killed by Frieza, Guru was broiught back and Porunga returned. King Kai made telepathic contact with Guru to have Dende ask Porunga to teleport everyone off Namek to Earth, except Frieza. During the plan, Goku contacted King Kai and requested to stay on Namek as well to finish off Frieza once and for all. Altough King Kai pointed out the planet will be destroyed if he stays, Goku insisted he stay, to avenge Krillin. King Kai changed the plan, and Guru sent Dende to make the final wish to Porunga to transport everyone off Namek to Earth, except Goku and Frieza. King Kai noticed that since Goku has transformed, his judgemnt has changed, making desicions on blind Saiyan instincts. The battle between Frieza and Goku raged on as the planet was crumbling around them, however Frieza was losing strength and Goku had defeated Frieza. However, as he flew to Frieza's ship, he found out it was too damaged, and seemingly died with the planet. Yamcha informed Bulma through King Kai of Goku's death. However, Bulma pointed out that with the Namek Dragon Balls Goku can be revived, along with Krillin and Chiaotzu. King Kai then said though Chiaotzu can be revived, Goku and Krillin died on Namek, as Porunga revives those who died on the planet they died on, so upon bringing them back to life, they will die in space. Cell Saga Frieza survives Namek's destruction, and travels to Earth, with his father, King Cold to exact revenge on Goku's friends. A young half-human, half-saiyan named Future Trunks dispatches the two with ease, after transforming into a Super Saiyan, suprising everyone including King Kai. In the 3 years afterwards, King Kai takes a nap, while the Androids and a new threat, Imperfect Cell emerge. Imperfect Cell eventually absorbs the Android 17 and Android 18 and acheives his Perfect Form. He aids Gokū in locating New Namek to retrieve Dende to be the new Kami. In the Cell Games, Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. and punches Android 18 out of this stomach, losing his perfect form. As a last resort, Semi-Perfect Cell decided to self destruct, to destroy the planet in less than a minute, and detonate if attacked. With no other options. Gokū teleports a self destructive Semi-Perfect Cell onto King Kai's Planet (in an attempt to save Earth), which blows up King Kai's Planet and kills Gokū, King Kai and his pets. Super Perfect Cell returns to Earth, stronger than ever, but Goku, with King Kai's help, assist Gohan to destroy Super Perfect Cell once and for all, with a massive Kamehameha. Unlike all the other victims of Cell, he chose to not be resurrected to keep Goku company in the Other World. The Other World Tournament Being dead doesn't seem to hamper King Kai's affairs, except that it is the source of great embarrassment for him to his fellow Kai's (although he was extremely perturbed at Goku for sacrificing someone as holy as he was for a measly insignificant planet like Earth). On Grand Kai's Planet, a tournament is set up in commemoration of King Kai's death. Gokū and Pikkon, the student of King Kai's rival, West Kai, make it to the finals and Gokū seemingly emerges victorious, until Grand Kai disqualifies them both for touching the ceiling. Buu Saga An ancient demon, Majin Buu is revived, thanks to the evil wizard, Babidi, the son of the monster's creator, Bibidi. King Kai witnesses the entire situation. Majin Buu eventually splits into a good and evil personality, with the evil personality winning and absorbing the good one, transforming him into Super Buu. Super Buu exterminates the human race, and several attempts from the Z Fighters to stop him were in vain, absorbing some of the warriors and becoming more powerful. Goku is revived, and merges with Vegeta, who lost his life in an earlier battle with the monster to become, Vegito. Super Buu absorbs the fused warrior, separating them in the inside but not fully integrating them. They from the inside, remove the captives within Buu decreasing his power, and the good Majin Buu inside, and escape while Super Buu is changing. Super Buu, however transforms into Kid Buu and destroys the Earth. Goku and Vegeta escape and battle Kid Buu and the Kai Planet. They are quickly losing energy, and even when Majin Buu emerges from Kid Buu, the situation still looks bad. Vegeta comes up with an idea to create the Spirit Bomb, from the Earthlings to destroy Kid Buu. Dende and the Kibito Kai travel to New Namek to summon Porunga and wish for Earth's restoration and the revival of the innocents killed since Babidi's arrival on Earth. King Kai uses his telepathy for Vegeta, Gokū and Hercule, to give their energy to fire the Spirit Bomb. Gokū fires the Spirit Bomb, but Kid Buu is still showing resistance so the last wish is to restore Gokū's strength. Gokū transforms into a Super Saiyan and pushes the Spirit Bomb, vaporising Kid Buu. Dragon Ball GT King Kai seems to have got his special planet back (this not explained but accepted as another inconsistency in DBGT), and warns Gokū in the Super 17 Saga, that the dead are escaping Hell. He then assists Gokū in forming the Spirit Bomb to defeat Omega Shenron, by forming a universal telepathic link for Gokū to asks the beings to give their energy. King Kai's Planet King Kai's Planet (before its destructon) is located at the end of Snake Way. The planet itself is tiny (it appears to have a diameter of approximately 100 feet), though its gravity is 10 times that of Earth. In Dragon Ball GT his planet is even bigger than his old one. In order for him to train you, you have to do the following: Make him laugh: Before he is willing to train you, you must first prove to him that you have a sense of humour. It should be noted that his jokes are based on really bad puns. Catch Bubbles: Your first task is to catch King Kai's pet monkey Bubbles. It seems an easy task at first, but King Kai's planet has 10x Earth's gravity and Bubbles is very quick. Smash Gregory: The next task is to whack the cricket Gregory on his head with a mallet. This is actually even harder than catching Bubbles, because Gregory is unbelievably fast and can easily outrun a lightning. On top of that, the mallet weights 10 tons. ---- Attacks he teaches: Kaio-ken: This technique is legendary, the user is able to unlock the ultimate potential of themselves going past what their body should be able to handle. When using this the users body gets a redish tinge and they get a strong red aura around themselves. Spirit Bomb: This attack is one of the most powerful attacks ever, the user puts their hands above their head and focus the energy form all living things on the planet into one huge, powerful ball of energy, when thrown this is actually quite fast and if the user is not careful it could completely obliterate a planet. ---- Known Students: Olibu Son Goku Piccolo Yamucha Tenshinhan Chaozu Voice Actors * Japanese Dub: Joji Yanami * Ocean Dub: Don Brown * FUNimation Dub: Sean Schemmel Category:Deities